As electronic communication services have proliferated, individuals that desire to communicate electronically are finding it increasingly difficult to identify suitable methods by which to communicate. Typically, any given person has accounts on a subset of the available communication services and tends to only actively use a smaller group of that subset. This presents a problem when individuals desire to communicate because individuals must first identify a common service to communicate over from the plurality of disparate services with which both persons may have accounts. Additionally, an identified service may be suitable for a time, but individuals may need to identify other services over which to communicate if they find that the current service has constraints or limitations that other services don't have. Moreover, individuals aren't always able to use methods of communication that they personally prefer. Individuals communicating using multiple electronic communication methods must also maintain a plurality of credentials and may not be thoroughly apprised of the capabilities of each communication service because individuals may not accumulate enough time with each service. The problem is only further aggravated when more than two individuals desire to communicate.